


Cousins by Marriage

by LilianFlower



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianFlower/pseuds/LilianFlower
Summary: Vicky finally was able to attend the wedding of her dreams, except... It wasn't her wedding. It was her cousin's. And who was her cousin marrying? Damien's cousin. Well, shit, how is Vicky supposed to cope with being (technically) related to Damien fuckin' LaVey? He was her ULTIMATE crush!





	Cousins by Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I spent an entire DAY brainstorming this shit. And, yes, I was at a wedding when I was brainstorming this shit. DO NOT JUDGE, I JUST THOUGHT MY COUSIN'S WEDDING WAS A PRETTY GOOD IDEA FOR A PLOT. Anyway, my first fic in this fandom, and I will say there will be HEADCANONS. Check additional tags if you're fine with spoils.  
> Also, the warnings and tags might be updated depending on how things go in the story. I'm kinda writing this as I go and there will be MANY DRAFTS, so please be patient!
> 
> UPDATE: Yeah, I was gonna have a second chapter up soon, but I ended up just updating this one instead because I felt like it was WAY too short. I hope you like the update and the more realistic conversations and stuff, idk I can't actually make convincing conversations between more than two people.  
> UPDATE 2: So this work changed from being a longer story to a shorter story because I don't think it's really going to work any other way. Sorry, gais. I thought the writing was just too horrible and I just wanted to scrap it all and start again. Stuff like this happens, you know? I'll make a second story that'll be a continuation or something, but, like, the first chapter just fuckin' sucks, man. Hope you like the new one!

The chapel was filled with white, the only other colors available to see were black, red, and sometimes blue. The cross at the end of the aisle was flipped upside down, as was the tradition when marrying a demon. The groom at the end of the aisle, his skin as red as can be, is smiling with all of his heart as the guests stood up and everyone watched the bride enter with her father. The blue-skinned beauty's gown is lavishly sewn together with white flowers at the bottom, the petals of those behind her leaving a white trail as if she was shedding the petals herself as she walked. The bride was calmly handed to the groom at the end of the aisle; she handed the bouquet of red flowers to the first bridesmaid, facing her lover with love filling her eyes as she stared at her lover.

Or, at least, I would guess since I can't exactly see her eyes right now.

I looked across the aisle to see Damien with a subtle scowl. I held my bouquet filled with blue and white flowers, as were the rest of the bridesmaids. Damien was a groomsman. He didn't look happy to be here at all.

Oh, wait, you thought the bride was me? Haha, I wish! That would be a dream come true. Except a problem would occur: I'm still in high school.

This is where I ask myself again: why did my cousin want me to be a bridesmaid? I barely even know her to begin with! My guess is that she ran out of people and needed an extra person. Probably would make sense why Damien's here too.

This is going to cause so many problems at school.

 

* * *

 

I walked down the halls with my books in tow, ready to start a new day of classes. Some of them are boring while others intrigued me, like every other student. I sat down in Literature 405. It's an AP class.

I look over at the seat behind me and I question why Damien was in this class too if he never attended. Always in the bathroom by the football field. It was the only student bathroom. I feel sometimes I should start a petition for the school to build more bathrooms, but then I realize that maybe will result in more heads being dunked into toilets.

I sigh as the bell rang. I doodle in my notebook instead of taking, well, notes. The wedding that we both attended last weekend... To be honest, I wish it was me and Damien getting married instead of our cousins. But really, that wouldn't work since we're both still in high school. Plus, I don't think he would ever notice me for anything other than my homework though. But then it hits me. I drop my pencil, stopping me from doodling another Damien wearing a tux- that sexy tux though- realizing that we're...

"So I heard you and Damien are related now," said Amira, sneaking into class late as usual.

"Aah! You scared me!" I softly screeched. I didn't want Ms. Invisible Woman to call out on me in the middle of class for talking.

"Sorry, sorry," Amira chuckled. She patted me on the back, sitting in Damien's usual seat behind me. Whenever he actually attends class. "But, seriously, you two? What happened, did you two get secretly married without our consent?"

"What? No! Our cousins got married," I huffed.

"Tch, classic. Guess that means you're kissing cousins now, huh?" She joked.

"What? Now way. Pretty sure it doesn't count when you're not blood-related."

"Would check the encyclopedia. Pretty sure it counts, girl." Amira laughed after a pause, I guess she thought of something funny. "Oooh, I taboo relationship. I would get in on that!"

Okay, that wasn't funny at all.

"Knock it off! You know that's not funny."

"But it sure is intriguing, and I'm sure it'll make the sex even more dangerous." My face flushed at the thought of it. Amira, you're such a horrible friend!

"I can't even with you right now!"

"Yeah, whatever, you know you love me."

I rolled my eyes turning back to my notebook. Maybe Amira is right? Or maybe she's just messing this me. I sigh, returning to my sexy doodles of Damien in a tux. If I'm being honest with myself, the taboo doesn't sound... intriguing. But I'm not into that sort of thing! Damien and I AREN'T related! That's it! Our cousins just got married, we're in-laws! We AREN'T related close enough for it to be found taboo! Yeah, that's right.

The bell didn't ring fast enough. Wish I could see him again just one more time today.

 

* * *

 

"Cousins. By marriage," Brain stated as he ate the soggy fries off of his tray. They looked more like mush than fries.

"Yes, I know," I wailed, letting my head fall to the table with a bang. Oz moved my tray before I squashed my face into my spaghetti.

"I mean, it isn't exactly the end of the world, Vicky. You're not related by blood anyway," Oz said with his usual kind tone. It made me feel a lot better about the situation, even though that was the conclusion I already went with.

"That's what _I_ said!" I stated, lifting my head and glaring at Amira who played with a ball of fire.

"Hey, don't look at me," Amira casually interjected, putting her hands up. "Oh, wait, do look at me. I did say that." I rolled my eyes at the Djin. At this point, I'm just tired of her mind games.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. I let my head fall back to the table with another thud.

"That's it, my life is just ruined. He'll think of me as the weird extended family member forever and ever and I'll never be able to tell him." Oz lightly patted my back in reassurance.

"I highly doubt that's how he'll think of you, Vicky," Brian stated. I looked up with my big blue eyes filled with tears. Brian looked away as he shoved the last fry on his tray into his mouth.

"You really think so?" I asked. Brian and Oz nodded, followed by Amira shortly after. "Wow, you guys are the best!"

"Oh, the theater club is holding auditions for a play coming up soon. I'm guessing you all are gonna go for it again, huh?" Oz piped up.

"Oh, hell yeah, Oz! You know that heroic knight character is _mine_!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"I don't think we're doing another medieval play again this term, Vicky," Brian said. Wait, when did he finish his tray?

"What? That can't be true! What type of play is it then? Some knock off of a musical?" I complained. Amira piped up before the conversation got out of hand.

"Sorry guys, but.. I'll not be joining in this time."

Nope, never mind. I think it just got worse.

"What?! You can't be serious! You've always joined in with us!" I whined.

"Yeah, why the sudden change of mind, Amira?" Oz asked.

"I... just don't think it's the best way to spend my time at the current moment."

"You've got to be kidding me, Amira! You've always enjoyed theater!" This made no sense! Why would she suddenly not want to join in on this term's play? Then the thought hit me.. "Hold on, wait. Don't tell me. You've got yourself a date!" At my words, Amira's face flushed red.

"What? No! You know that I don't date, Vicky."

"Please, I saw you looking at Vera the last class we had together. You have the hots for her and you finally got the courage to ask her out!" I laughed.

"Oh, fine. Yes, I finally asked Vera out, happy?" Amira sighed.

"Hell yes!" I squealed. Both Amira and I laughed at my voice suddenly getting higher.

"Maybe you should do the same, Vicky," Oz chimed in. My face flushed red like Amira's was.

"Wh-what? No way, I can't do that."

"I mean, if Amira was able to gather enough courage to ask Vera out, I'm sure you could too."

"But.. It would be so awkward because of last weekend! He saw me wearing a red dress! You all know how much I associate red with him! I'll be so embarrassed if I talk to him now!"

"Girl... Just do it. Like I did. The worst he can do is reject you." Amira calmly said.

"Re-rejection..?" I echoed.

"Uh-oh. Amira, you did it again," Oz said.

"I don't want to be rejected! It'll be over for me!"

"Vicky, calm down. Maybe you start small like actually talking to him first instead of.." Oz trailed off.

"Stalking him," Brian finished.

"Yeah," chimed in Amira.

"Wuh- I _don_ ' _t_ stalk him!" I refused. Everyone looked at me and their own version of 'yeah, whatever'. "Okay, I _maybe_ stalk him sometimes. I can't, you know, that would be weird!"

"Not as weird as stalking him," Amira said. Oz and Brian nodded.

"Okay, _fine_! I'll go and actually try to talk with him. You all owe me!" I get up from the table turning towards the cafeteria doors, only to walk into.. Oh, shit.

Damien looked down at me, his face contorted in a surprised or confused look which soon changed to a sultry one. Wait, hold on. The fuck? Damien never gave me the light of day! What's with this face he's giving me?

"Stalked me, huh?" Damien said. Shit! Curse my loud mouth! Please, some type of diety, make me invisible so I can run away! "I didn't know there were people screwed up enough to do that shit."

"Wh-whaaaat? No way, hell no! Pffft, I don't stalk you!" I stutter like a high school girl at her crush. Oh, wait. I AM ONE.

"I never said anything about it being you," he responded. He had that fucking smirk on his face- oh, my god, that _smirk_! I can swoon right now! _NO_ , no, I can't, that would just make things worse!

"Whaaat?" I stalled, slowly backing up. I gripped the table behind me. There is literally no way I could get out of this. Unless... "UH, PFFT, LET'S START A FUCKING FIRE!" I turn around, flipping the table into my friends' faces, causing any food left on the trays to spill onto them.

"FUCK YEAH," Damien roared. He ran out of the cafeteria, presumably to get a can of gasoline.

"Sorry guys!" I called as I left, running after Damien. At least I came up with something to distract him. And, hopefully, he'll completely forget what he overheard.


End file.
